Dave Lizewski/Kick-Ass
History Dave Lizewski is an ordinary High School student and comic book fan. He lives alone with his father, his mother having died of a brain aneurysm when he was 14. One day, during a discussion about comics and superheroes with some friends in the school library, he wonders aloud why no one has ever attempted to be a hero in real life. Deciding that "putting on a mask and helping people" is possible he purchases a wet suit and mask and begins training to be a crime fighter. Dave Lizewski before deciding to become a superhero After weeks of working out to build muscle, practicing walking on roofs, and generally wearing the costume under his clothing, Lizewski eventually graduated to confronting criminals. For his first effort he approached three taggers spray painting a wall and ordered them to back off and stop making the neighborhood "even more of a shit-hole." After Lizewski struck one of the taggers with a club the situation escalated into an actual fight, which he lost handedly. Left bleeding and dazed, Lizewski wandered into the street where he was hit by a car. Despite having his back and both of his legs broken he was able to strip off his costume before paramedics arrived, keeping his superhero life a secret. The following months of operations, counseling, and therapy drove him to swear off of his secret second life, a promise to himself he simply could not keep. As soon as he was back on his feet he was back in costume and on the street. While on patrol his costume got him mistaken for a pervert of some kind by a group of teenage girls, who began following him, yelling and distracting him. The same day he made his first actual superhero "save", stopping three Puerto Rican men from viciously beating a fourth. That action was videotaped by an onlooker with his camera phone and uploaded onto the internet. The video became a huge sensation, earning him the name Kick-Ass, and making his MySpace page explode in popularity. One day he gets a job on his MySpace page. It was to talk to a woman's ex boyfriend that wouldn't stop calling her. His name was Eddie Lomas. Dave encountered him in his apartment, but he wasn't alone. Dave asks kindly for stop calling his ex girlfriend, but Eddie starts provoking him, so Dave sprays him in the eye with pepper spray given to him by his father. Eddie's friends then attack Dave, and just when Eddie is about to kill Dave, Eddie is stabbed by a ten year old, sword-wielding girl. She kills everyone there except Dave. According to Dave she was "polly meets death wish". She then escapes to the roof where Dave follows her, but she jumps to another building. She joins a costumed man and says to him "I did it again, Big Daddy" giving him a high five. Dave asks who they are, but the man tells him to "fuck off".Dave goes back to the apartment, trying to find any survivors, but none were found. Dave goes home worried that the murders will be pinned on him, but 24 hours later he sees a news report saying that Eddie Lomas was a well known drug dealer, and police think the murder was drug related. Dave then calls Eddies ex girlfriend to clear things up that it wasn't him but she doesn't beleive him and thanks him and says that he is aying the world doesn't need scum like him he then decides to stop being a superhero once and for all weeks later another hero shows up and steals the spotlight talking down The Russian mob thiss makes Dave jealous and arranges a meeting with Red Mist as Kick Ass of course he then apologizes if him meant any offense toward Dave and asks if they could team up he disagrees at first but then agress when he sees the Mist Mobile and they hit it off on potral they see a burning building and a woman claims that her boy is in her apartment Red Mist does not go in saying they could get hurt Dave says it doesn't matter he then goes in Red mist following him calling him crazy when they finnaly get to the apartment they fing out it was a cat then the building collapses on them Red mist then says where gonna die because of a fucking cat Kick Ass apoligizes but then they are saved by fire fighters Dave then hands the cat to the woman which brings the crowd to tears which then gives them more popularity hit girl says she isn't impressed showing up at Daves apatrment they then ask him to join there fight against the mob after telling them about there origin he refuses but they blackmail him saying if you don't they will expose his identity if he doesn't then he agress. Personal Life To cover up his life as a superhero Lizewski tells family, friends, and school staff that he is mugged, an excuse he's used twice and which has led to rumors that he's a male prostitute who has gotten beaten by clients. He's had a long-time crush on Katie Deauxma, who would have nothing to do with him until the prostitution rumors cropped up. Afterwards she became more receptive, thinking he's gay and tais king him on as a "gay best friend", which he went with to spend time with her. Powers *Equipment Lizewski wears a wet suit and mask he purchased on eBay while fighting crime. He has modified it to carry weapons on his back. *Transportation None *Weapons Originally he carried one baton on his back. After his accident he started carrying two. *Powers None *Abilities Due to nerve injury, he can take an abover average beating. *Strength level Dave Lizewski has the strength level of an average, possibly slightly below average, High School student who works out specifically for his hero work. Weaknesses Lizewski is susceptible to anything a normal human being is.